


Hazing

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Eager, sociable Yunho really wants to be a member of his university's top fraternity. But he has to endure a night of hazing.Task: Get fucked all night by their Sex God member, Shim Changmin.Yunho has always hated Changmin and visa versa. But that one night changes everything for both boys. Passion sparks. And college love blossoms. They fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah!
> 
> Originally created on September 20 of 2012

‘Hyung,’ Yunho whines, tugging at Heechul’s shirt, ‘you said you’d get me in.’

Heechul smacks at his hand and glares at him in a way that lets Yunho know he’ll pay for rumpling the expensive fabric of his friend’s shirt later.

‘I promised I’d make sure you were considered,’ Heechul argues, ‘and you are- you’re on the list of potential pledges. It has to be a unanimous vote and it’s certainly not my fault the resident nerd has it in for you.’

‘Can’t the head of the fraternity overlook it just once? I mean, he’s clearly being a pedant!’ Yunho moans, exasperated.

His friend shakes his head solemnly. ‘The head wants to keep Changmin in his good books. Where do you think half the seniors get their class notes from?’ Heechul asks him. ‘What did you do to piss off Changmin anyway?’

Yunho scowls and remembers the night he attended his college boyfriend’s frat party and met Changmin who was just a first year then, Yunho himself in his last year of high school. The boy had arrogantly insulted his boyfriend and Yunho had sprung to his defence, abusing him a little drunkenly and it must have stuck in Changmin’s mind for him to still remember and dislike Yunho even now. 

‘I may have called him a few names and made fun of his ears,’ Yunho mumbles. ‘He’s such a pretentious little twat.’

‘He’s hardly little, especially those ears,’ Heechul snorts, ‘and my poor country bumpkin, you must have been quite drunk to cuss at anyone.’ 

His friend pats his head condescendingly as they make their way across the campus lawn. 

‘Hyung, you’ve got to get me in,’ Yunho begs, taking Heechul’s books and carrying them for the elder as they’re handed to him. ‘All my friends are set to join or already brothers, I don’t see how Changmin’s opinion matters- he’s not even my senior.’

‘The kid isn’t my senior either but he has a lot of authority in the fraternity. He’s a powerful, calculating genius and almost everyone owes him a favour of some sort.’

Yunho makes a whining noise and pleads to Heechul with his eyes. His friend sighs and ruffles his hair again, rolling his eyes.

‘Come to the initiation tonight and I’ll talk to the others about it some more,’ Heechul finally gives in, taking his books back as they approach the dorm. ‘Changmin can usually be reasoned with, especially with the right bribe. I’d be kissing ass if I were you.’

 

It’s dark when they start the initiation, the fraternity trying to keep their raucous rituals secret from the university, though it’s really more of a party to start with and hardly a secret. The drinking games are all compulsory and Yunho and the other fifteen or so first years are struggling after the first hour or so. Yunho fairs a little better than some of the others, he knows to keep his mouth shut to appear less intoxicated and if he concentrates hard, it’s not that difficult to continue the games though he doesn’t relish the thought of swallowing another horrible concoction the seniors have mixed. 

He’s glad he’s not losing when some of the boys are forced to shave their entire body, heads uneven and bald as they threaten to pass out on the floor. Although Yunho feels the need to pass out himself, he knows that if he misses the main rituals he’ll never be permitted to join the fraternity and Yunho wants that more than anything. Close to two in the morning and at least five of the boys have dropped out, failing to complete the challenges and Yunho mentally thanks his parents for his natural born athleticism.

The remaining are lined up against the communal dining table in the dorm, Yunho taking a spot on the end and feeling slightly intimidated by the seniors all dressed in hoods and shouting instructions. It’s then that Yunho spots Changmin wandering in and pinching a bottle of beer from the cooler. He frowns as the other seniors all call the tall boy over, several drawing back their hoods.

‘Why aren’t you wearing your robes, Changmin?’ Kangin slaps Changmin hard on the shoulder and Yunho’s mildly impressed when the man doesn’t flinch. ‘I thought you were already with us. Fraternity rules require all members to be present for initiation.’

‘I don’t feel the compulsion to look as idiotic as you,’ Changmin replies coolly, turning up his nose at all the first year students and Yunho hates him a little more for it. ‘And all this bores me.’

‘But the real fun is about to start,’ Kangin enthuses, waving a wooden paddle for them all to see and Yunho notices some of the students flinching. 

He barks orders at the first years to strip and they move to obey without coordination, Yunho struggling with his buttons before he just rips his shirt above his head. When he’s done he notices Changmin glaring in his direction.

‘I thought I refused that one,’ the man points at Yunho and stares threateningly at Kangin. ‘Jung shouldn’t be here.’

Kangin and some of the other seniors titter with laughter, seemingly amused by their feud. ‘This is just initiation, Changmin. If you don’t want him to pledge you’ll just have to make sure he can’t complete it yourself,’ the dorm head offers Changmin a heavy looking paddle. ‘Pants off,’ he turns back to the first years and barks the order as they all stare at him dumbly. Yunho fumbles with the fly of his jeans, trying to push them down his thighs and not protest Changmin paddling him as he so sorely wants to. 

‘This is archaic,’ Changmin remarks dryly, staring at the paddle in his hand with disgust. 

‘Oh come on, this is perfect,’ Heechul chimes in, a little pissed judging by the way his words are slurred. ‘Deep down I’m sure you’ll find you really want to paddle Yunho’s ass black and blue. This is your opportunity- you know you want to,’ Heechul tempts Changmin, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before eyeing the Chinese exchange student in the line up and stumbling over.

‘Who would be interested in his flat ass?’ Changmin scoffs as Yunho finishes undressing, tripping slightly as he steps out of his pants and underwear, cupping his genitals from view. ‘It’s not like he has much to offer. I’d be more interested if we got that Junsu kid to pledge.’

Yunho cheeks burn red as the others all laugh and the first years peer curiously at his bottom. It’s humiliating enough being naked in front of his peers, knowing he’s about to be paddled but he doesn’t need Changmin tearing down his self esteem. He shoots Changmin a sharp glare but it seems to strengthen the student’s resolve, waving the paddle at Yunho tauntingly, a smug smirk on his wide lips.

‘I get to paddle everyone once before we begin,’ Kangin booms loudly, a large grin on his face, ‘even Jung’s lack of ass.’

At this point Yunho wants to melt into the floor but he holds his ground, feigning nonchalance as more laughter meets his ears and then they’re all ordered to brace themselves on the table. Some of the boys are clearly petrified but Yunho’s not that worried, he’s drunk enough to be a little numb and he’s always been good at managing pain. He grits his teeth as he hears Kangin’s paddle hit the flesh of the other first years and the cheers of the fraternity, knowing he’s last. His turn is painful, stinging in the cool air, but so abrupt Yunho’s a little surprised when it’s over that it doesn’t linger. He knows he really has to brace himself when the rest of the seniors approach, lining up behind them and Yunho glances back to see Changmin staring at his ass, heavy paddle in hand.

‘You should just leave now, Jung,’ Changmin threatens, ‘I’m not going to make this easy for you.’

‘Just shut up and get it over with,’ Yunho growls, throwing a glare over his shoulder before bracing himself firmly against the table. 

Yunho can’t pay any attention to the tense atmosphere around him as he anticipates Changmin’s first strike. There are first years letting out small yelps or whimpers as they’re hit, but Yunho refuses to be one of them and vows to keep silent, however long and painful the abuse. Certainly, Changmin has had it in for him from the start but it really can’t be any worse than if he had Kangin or any of the other seniors paddling him. He hears Changmin shift behind him, the bastard no doubt trying to intimidate him by prolonging the first hit and Yunho can’t help but look back, witnessing Changmin’s arm raised for the swing before he feels it land, hard and jarring on his ass. He bites back a grunt as another strike falls quickly against his bottom, the taller man undoubtedly getting into a rhythm as the next painful blows come in succession and show no sign of stopping. Yunho’s skin stings with every loud smack of the flat wood against his skin and he presumes the flesh is red and hot, Changmin landing each strike precisely in the same spot, never losing strength. 

The pain only increases over time and Yunho lets out a breath of relief when Changmin pauses for a moment, seemingly adjusting his clothes and panting from the exertion. He can’t bite back the surprised yelp he makes when fingers dig into the bruised flesh, squeezing his ass roughly and Yunho’s ashamed that the possessive touch turns him on a little. The hand withdraws only to strike him hard, flesh against flesh and Yunho knows it’s personal, meant to unsettle Yunho’s resolve as he’s manhandled, ass throbbing as Changmin alternates between spanking him and massaging him roughly. Yunho shifts his legs minutely as his cock begins to stir and internally thanks God for small mercies when Changmin finally moves back, picking up the paddle.

It would seem the fraternity’s resident genius hadn’t been using his preferred hand before and now he switches, raining harder blows on Yunho’s other cheek. A jolt goes through his stomach, hot and heady as he catches a glimpse of Changmin’s sadistic expression and he bites his lip hard, strangely aroused by the feel of the paddle smacking his behind, the flesh jiggling with the repercussion before he’s hit again and again. He feels blood swell around the abused flesh and into his groin, Yunho’s cock growing hard intermittently as the blows continue and Yunho’s not sure exactly why it feels suddenly erotic. Changmin makes sure each hit comes down hard and as bruises begin to form, Yunho can’t help but squirm away from the abuse and into the table, willing himself not to get an erection in front of Changmin who would never let him live it down. 

He distracts himself by taking a glance at the other boys who have managed to hang on, some of them barely holding back tears and others shouting. There are fewer of them now, only ten or so and Yunho likes his chances of pledging when the night is through. When Kangin declares the paddling over and does a final round of striking all the first years, they all let out a sigh of relief, wanting to drop to the ground but holding themselves up for inspection. Yunho is last again and in the time it takes for the other seniors to inspect and laugh at the embarrassed first years, Changmin manages to pinch his ass hard, the bruised flesh stinging as Kangin comes around.

It’s decided that Yunho looks the worst for wear, along with Kangin’s first year- a small boy named Ryeowook- but there’s to be no special treatment for any of them as they’re ordered to kneel and are tied together by the waist and blind-folded. Yunho’s skin burns with humiliation as they’re lead elsewhere, possibly outside and he wonders if Changmin had decided to skip the rest of the night now that the paddling was over and Yunho had refused to give in or if the man is staring at his naked body now, assessing how to best kick him out. It’s too hard to tell any of the seniors apart whilst blindfolded- Yunho doesn’t even know who he’s tied either side of as they all bump into each other before they’re ordered to stop. He’s still drunk as he feels something cool and damp over his chest and realises they’re writing on him and the other first years, no doubt drawing obscene things and writing crude slurs all over their skin. A hand touches his length briefly, laughter loud in his ears and he hears Kangin comment that at least he’s not small at the front too before something is written down his thigh. 

The heavy weight of the alcohol is making Yunho feel ready to pass out which at least saves him from feeling too embarrassed as he’s scribbled all over and led about the university again, stumbling over grass. It isn’t until the small hours of the morning that they’re untied, feeling thoroughly exhausted, bruised and unwell though they’re merely handed maid uniforms and told to clean up the mess in the dorm whilst the seniors sleep. 

 

Late in the afternoon and Yunho and the other first years are almost done, the seniors just waking and multiple trash bags neatly piled up. The rest of the fraternity has milled in and out of the dormitory all day, laughing at their dresses and intentionally making messes where they’ve just cleaned up and Yunho is almost thankful as the seniors don their cloaks and hoods again, leading them individually out into the campus as the sun begins to set. He’s a little less thankful as he’s tied to a flagpole, hugging the cool steel and his short skirt riding up embarrassingly. 

Several people laugh at his predicament, though Yunho knows he’s not the only one tied up and humiliated on campus, it’s terrifying all the same. Hours pass and Yunho is desperate to sleep, urinate and eat, legs tired and he sits in an awkward crouch. As night falls and his skin grows cold, Yunho calls out to the first person he sees in the distance and jumps up in relief when they amble over. His sense of relief is quickly diminished when he realises it’s Changmin, no doubt walking back from dinner at one of the local restaurants- there’s even a bag of snacks from the local convenience store in his hand. 

Changmin smirks as he recognises Yunho, reaching out to tug on the ruffles of his skirt. ‘You look good, Jung,’ he comments. ‘This must be where someone of your status belongs- perhaps you shouldn’t even bother with university and join a cleaning service now.’

Yunho wants to growl, snarl and kick at Changmin but as it gets later and darker, his chances of being untied get slimmer. He swallows his pride and anger, ‘Changmin, would you please untie me?’ he asks sweetly.

His charm normally works on most men and Changmin is rumoured to play for his team too.

‘Will you stop trying to pledge to my frat?’ the man raises his eyebrow in question, clearly loving the rush of power.

‘I don’t want to do that,’ Yunho pouts, blinking at Changmin innocently in a way he hopes the student will go for.

Changmin shrugs, unaffected. ‘Then I’m not inclined to help.’

The tall student begins walking off, back to the dormitories and Yunho panics, shouting out to him. ‘Wait! There must be some kind of compromise we can make, please untie me.’

‘You wouldn't want to make an agreement with a pretentious git like me, now, would you? That would be against your scruples,’ Changmin calls back, repeating the slur Yunho used against Changmin last year at the party. 

Yunho lets out an infuriated shout as Changmin waves at him gleefully and walks out of sight.

 

It’s several more hours before Yunho is untied and it’s by the last person he would have expected to help. Kyuhun is one of the other few prodigal students in the fraternity, a sometimes friend of Changmin’s and like the tall boy, skipped a couple of years in high school making him one of the youngest seniors. He gives Yunho his final task to pass initiation and guarantee his chance to pledge: seduce Changmin into bed and stay there all night.

‘That’s insane!’ Yunho protests. ‘There must be something else I can do to pledge.’

‘We each got assigned a first year to give a mission and that’s what I’ve decided on,’ Kyuhun shrugs, completely free of empathy and Yunho knows he has no chance of changing the boy’s mind. ‘Take it or leave it.’

‘Why would you even choose that?’

Kyuhun grins maliciously. ‘It’s better than stealing something from the faculty,’ he points out and Yunho is forced to agree. ‘Besides, Changmin is a complete hard ass. I don’t think he’s been laid the last fortnight or so and I think it’s clear he desperately needs to. He never lets his conquests spend the night though- you have to manage at least six hours to pass.’

Yunho sighs and strongly doubts that Changmin is such an arrogant asshole simply because he’s horny. Still, seducing the guy should be relatively easy, the hard part will be keeping Changmin too occupied to kick him out the whole night. Slowly, he resigns himself to the idea.

‘When do I have to complete the mission by?’ he asks tiredly, rubbing at the slur written on his thigh and cursing the many hot showers he’s going to need to get all the permanent marker off. 

‘Next Thursday, preferably that night actually,’ Kyuhun says eagerly. ‘Your ass will look less blue by then and it just happens to coincide with a big assignment’s due date and I know a lot of med students will be ridiculously fond of you if you happen to delay Shim’s progress.’

Yunho nods slowly, aware of the competitive streak amongst the medicine students. It’s something he’ll surely be subject to in the law department too. 

‘The proof?’ 

‘Walk of shame the next morning of course,’ Kyuhun informs him. ‘Someone will be watching to see what time you enter his room.’

‘Fine,’ Yunho sighs loudly, ‘I accept.’

Kyuhun just smirks and pats him on the shoulder.

 

It takes Yunho three days of showering and scrubbing to clean his skin free of permanent marker, finding some very interesting things to note along the way. It takes longer for the bruises and soreness to fade, his classes made uncomfortable by the pain in his backside whenever he sits at his desk though Heechul and Jaejoong are the most sympathetic of the seniors, sheltering him in their dorm rooms. He spreads out on his tummy on their beds most afternoons and devises ways to seduce Changmin. Jaejoong tells him stories of the resident genius’ infamous conquests- the student apparently selecting his bed partner for just one fuck before kicking them out when his needs are fulfilled. It’s given Changmin an even colder image amongst the fraternity though Yunho has to wonder how such a jerk manages to seduce people with anything other than his good looks.

 

By the time Thursday rolls around, Yunho doesn’t have anything to go on other than the general consensus from Changmin’s previous lovers that the genius is good in bed and has a great body. That information doesn’t give Yunho much hope in getting Changmin to even let him in his dorm, let alone sleep with him. All Changmin’s ex-lovers are beautiful and lithe young things, though they seem to be lacking in intelligence. They’re nothing like Yunho who has a much sturdier, stronger, athletic body from years of sports, martial arts and dancing, his face is small but he doesn’t see himself as particularly pretty, unlike these boys. Yunho was already at a disadvantage with he and Changmin disliking each other but it’s off putting to know that he’s probably not the nerd’s type. In the end, Yunho abandons all caution and just knocks on Changmin’s dorm room door, books in one hand and a hefty bag of goods in the other.

As expected, Changmin looks less than pleased to see him when he opens the door.

‘What are you doing here, Jung?’ the student says flatly, expression bored.

‘I need help with an assignment,’ he gives Changmin a hesitant smile.

‘I’m not in Law and definitely not interested in helping you,’ Changmin goes to close his door and Yunho jams it with his foot, letting out a pained grunt.

It hurts but Changmin relinquishes his grip on the door a little, allowing Yunho to push it open and quickly slip in, closing it behind him.

‘I’ve heard you accept bribes,’ Yunho holds up the bag of snacks and beer, trying not to be intimidated by the man’s dark glare.

Changmin scowls but grabs the bag, rifling through it. ‘Only good ones,’ he mutters, ‘this isn’t a particularly good one.’

‘Come on, Changmin,’ Yunho pleads. ‘Help me out; everyone knows you’re the smartest on campus. They say you’re a genius- but you don’t think you can handle a little Law?’

‘I’m smart enough not to fall for that,’ Changmin rolls his eyes and attempts to herd Yunho back towards the door.

Yunho’s back presses against it and he refuses to budge or let Changmin’s slight height advantage threaten him. 

‘I know you don’t like me, I’m not overly fond of you either. Do you really think I’d be here if I wasn’t a little bit desperate and lower myself to ask for your help?’

Changmin pauses and considers his words. It’s pretty humiliating for Yunho to be here under any circumstances, let alone his future attempts to seduce the student.

‘You have to call me hyung,’ Changmin smirks, ‘from now on. Whenever we run into each other, in front of all our peers, you call me hyung.’

Yunho grits his teeth and has to remind himself how wonderful being part of the fraternity will be. ‘Fine.’

‘I’ll look over it then,’ Changmin acquiesces, stepping back and opening a can of beer from the six-pack Yunho brought. 

If Yunho didn’t have other plans for Changmin tonight, he’d be infuriated the pretentious snot wouldn’t finish the assignment for him after making that kind of deal. He opens his books over Changmin’s neat desk and pulls out the assignment brief, moving aside to let the man look over it as he takes in Changmin’s room. As Changmin reads, he wonders what tricks the student had to pull to get a single room in the dormitory. Personally, Yunho would prefer the company of a roommate but he supposes the privacy makes his plans a little easier. He slips into the seat from underneath Changmin whose long body looms over both him and the desk. 

A half an hour later and despite his intentions, Yunho really does have a better grasp on his assignment and Changmin’s suggestions though debasing, are helpful. Worse yet, despite himself, Yunho is beginning to get aroused by Changmin’s scent, the other student pressed close, pointing out text from his books for Yunho to highlight. He finds himself staring at the genius’ wide lips as he swigs from another beer and wonders if he’s taking advantage if Changmin gets tipsy. To even it up, Yunho swipes a can for himself, drinking it quickly as he scrawls notes. It’s actually almost nice of Changmin to provide him with this much help, pointing out a lot more than he really has to and Yunho only calls him hyung five times, blushing every time. If Changmin needs to finish that assignment Kyuhun told him about, he makes no sign to show it. Yunho’s actually a little surprised Changmin hasn’t kicked him out yet and it’s that reassurance that makes him bold, tilting his head and pulling Changmin roughly down for a kiss.

‘What are you doing?’ Changmin asks, pulling back despite Yunho’s grip on his neck.

‘I wanted to thank you, hyung,’ Yunho tries to entice Changmin into kissing him again, mostly because this time, he really wants it.


	2. Chapter 2

Changmin’s lips were as soft as they looked, a little dry but perfect against his own and Yunho finds himself staring again, wanting to dampen them with his tongue.

‘You hate arrogant, insufferable jerks like me,’ Changmin says slowly, though he doesn’t move to pull further out of Yunho’s grasp and Yunho likes to think he’s tempted by the growing tension too.

It’s strange that they both remember the insults they flung back at each other the first time they met, over a year ago.

‘And you hate immature, naïve busybodies like me,’ Yunho gives a small shrug, watching Changmin through his lashes, ‘but I know you want me- at least a little.’

The arrogant, smug expression switches back onto Changmin’s face and Yunho fights the vulnerability that creeps up his throat.

‘And how do you know that?’ Changmin raises an eyebrow at him, finally straightening, stepping back.

Yunho swivels quickly in his chair, following Changmin with his eyes. ‘Do you have any idea how many showers it took to wash off all that permanent marker?’ he questions. ‘I had your name on my thigh for three whole days,’ Yunho stresses, remembering the tiny, neat Hangeul he found amongst all the scrubbing and smudges. 

It was so intimate, so domineering, that Yunho was immediately confused. He’d have thought the student would have written some kind of highly intelligent insult if anything at all.

‘I was just signing my handiwork,’ Changmin smirks, ‘have the bruises faded yet?’

‘Would you like to check?’ Yunho teases, licking his lips and offering Changmin a grin.

He stands, invading the genius’ personal space, daring him to play along and fervently hoping he’ll take the bait.

‘Sure,’ Changmin shrugs, suddenly nonchalant and it throws Yunho off momentarily, giving Changmin the opportunity to smack his ass hard through his jeans. He jolts but makes no noise and the tall student smiles. ‘All gone, I see.’

Yunho stifles his panic at Changmin’s sudden shift in mood, ruining the sexual tension completely. He presses in close, mere inches away and breathes in that heady scent that’s purely Changmin- masculine and raw, sending heat low in Yunho’s stomach. 

‘Perhaps you should take a closer look,’ he offers, his mouth hovering just below Changmin’s.

Changmin tilts his head back and laughs, quickly deflating Yunho’s confidence. ‘You’re terrible at seducing, Jung. If you want me to fuck you, just ask.’

Yunho pouts, thoroughly embarrassed. ‘Will you say yes?’ his voice comes out smaller than intended.

Changmin chuckles, clearly amused and it makes Yunho burn with anger and humiliation. ‘That’s a different question entirely.’

‘What if I don’t make it a question?’ Yunho says suddenly, pushing Changmin back towards the bed with shoves to the chest. ‘What if I demand you fuck me instead?’ He pushes Changmin hard, the boy falling back onto the mattress and Yunho quickly climbs onto his lap.

Changmin seems surprised yet pleased, hands automatically seizing Yunho’s hips as he’s straddled. ‘Then I’d be mildly impressed,’ the student sits up and for once has to look up to meet Yunho’s eyes. Yunho decides he likes that very much and smiles brilliantly. ‘But that’s not how it works with me. I don’t want to waste time with people who aren’t good in bed.’

‘I’ll have you know I’m very good,’ Yunho scowls.

‘Prove it,’ the boy smirks and points to his crotch. ‘Get on your knees and suck.’

The words ignite fire within Yunho, both from arousal and fury. Still, he finds himself climbing out of the student’s lap, grabbing a condom from his back pocket and tossing the sachet at Changmin’s chest whilst he grabs another beer from the pack, skolling it. Changmin watches him, even as deft hands are slipping off his t-shirt and pushing down sweat pants, stroking himself lazily. Changmin’s body is amazing like his ex-lovers promised and lust flickers inside Yunho again along with intense nerves. Broad, muscular shoulders and biceps come into view, Changmin’s stomach well defined and Yunho swallows the saliva that floods his mouth.

‘Are you hard yet?’ he asks nervously, focusing on Changmin’s face as he steps closer.

‘Just about,’ Changmin smiles, spreading his legs wider to allow Yunho access. ‘Come here.’

Yunho catches a glimpse of Changmin’s length as it’s worked by a slender, masculine hand and despite his pride, is struck by the urge to nuzzle his face to Changmin’s crotch, wanting to inhale the scent and feel the warmth of silken skin pressed to his cheek. He kneels quickly, unable to tear his eyes away as Changmin swells further, the skin flushed and Yunho runs hands through the fine, dark hair of Changmin’s thighs. Changmin rolls the condom down and it’s as though Yunho loses all self-control, immediately taking the heavy length into his hand and stroking, pressing his nose to Changmin’s dark curls, mouthing at taut balls. He sucks the soft flesh into his mouth as best he can, massaging with his tongue and lips, losing himself in the act. When he finally draws back to take Changmin’s length into his mouth, Yunho is hard himself, his erection pulsing uncomfortably in his tight jeans. He sucks Changmin hard, forcing more and more into his mouth, only lightly discouraged by the cloying taste of the latex. Yunho thinks he’d like to taste Changmin for real, the sweat and slight saltiness of his release. It should be degrading, being on his knees for someone like Changmin but Yunho’s never felt more aroused or eager, relishing the feel of the genius’ cock stretching his lips wide and sliding down his throat.

‘Fuck, okay, okay- you’re good,’ Changmin pants, tugging at Yunho’s hair.

It’s Yunho’s turn to smirk as he pulls off with a gentle tug of his lips around the crown, wiping his mouth clean of excess saliva. ‘Told you so.’

‘Don’t get too full of yourself, it’s not exactly a skill set that requires a lot of intelligence,’ Changmin scoffs, pulling him up by the arm and pushing Yunho onto the bed, tugging at his clothes.

Yunho glares but unbuttons his jeans, allowing them to be yanked off his hips roughly. ‘You’re such a bastard.’

Changmin simply laughs. ‘This bastard is going to fuck your flat ass whilst you beg your hyung for more.’

Yunho growls but he will admit he’s turned on by the way he’s manhandled, Changmin tearing his t-shirt off and pushing him down into the sheets, ass up. The scent of Changmin is stronger on the sheets and Yunho’s struck by the thought that the other man masturbates in this bed, heat rolling through him and his cheeks flush. Still the position is degrading- too much for Yunho to handle their first time, Changmin treating him more like an object than a person and he knows the position makes it easier for the tall student to dismiss him later as another nameless ass he’s fucked. Yunho refuses to be a conquest- or rather, he plans to make Changmin his.

He pushes himself up on his elbows, ‘I want to do it face to face,’ he protests and yelps as he’s quickly rolled onto his back, legs yanked wide open.

‘Whatever,’ Changmin squeezes lubricant directly over Yunho’s ass, the cold liquid hitting his sac before spilling down between his cheeks. 

It’s messy, aggressive and urgent- Yunho feels ashamed to admit that he’s never been more turned on, Changmin’s every move commanding. He feels exposed, Changmin staring at his ass for a long moment before Yunho can no longer stand the potential for scrutiny and tugs him down for another kiss. Changmin, Yunho is pleased to find, is an excellent kisser, lips large, soft and domineering. A tongue slips into his mouth and curls with his own and Yunho can taste a hint of the alcohol on both of them. Changmin moves so quickly, one minute pinning him down and kissing him, the next second, Yunho feels his weight lifting, hands spreading him by the knees. 

‘What’s the rush? We have all night,’ Yunho says breathlessly, staring up at Changmin.

The student looks dishevelled and wild, far from his usual reserved image and Yunho is glad he gets to see him like this. It softens Yunho’s impression of Changmin and the intensely arrogant demeanour the genius normally presents is just a fragment, fading fast behind the burning lust in Changmin’s dark eyes. 

‘Because you were right earlier,’ Changmin says huskily, hand slipping down to Yunho’s bottom and Yunho catches his wrist just in time.

They exchange a look- Changmin looking pissed off at being intercepted, his lip twitching into a small snarl that eases as Yunho sinks fingers into himself slowly, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.

‘Right about what?’ Yunho pants, knuckles rubbing deliciously against his rim as he pushes his fingers deeper. 

‘That I want you - at least a little,’ Changmin’s gaze is focused on Yunho’s hand as he stretches himself wider, taking his time. ‘I can do that,’ the student offers.

Yunho lets out a soft chuckle, muffled by the increasing difficulty to breathe, his heart racing. ‘I don’t trust you not to rush it,’ he meets Changmin’s eyes for a moment. ‘It’s been awhile.’

Yunho’s not sure why he tells Changmin such unnecessary details. The student probably doesn’t care when Yunho got laid last or who it was with, least of all that this is uncharacteristic of him. Yunho’s only ever fooled around casually; sex is always with the commitment of a relationship. If he wasn’t compelled with such a pressing desire to join the fraternity, Yunho probably never would have considered indulging in a one night stand. As it is, the only real action Yunho’s ass has seen lately is with his hands but at least he knows the quickest ways to get himself off, his body relaxing as he touches familiar spots and stokes a slow, burning pleasure low in his belly.

Surprisingly, Changmin accepts the information well, processing it with a brief nod of understanding and lifting Yunho under the knees, bending him backwards and giving him easier access to himself.

‘You’re more flexible than most,’ the student observes.

‘I used to dance,’ Yunho pants, adding another digit.

Lips meet the skin of his thigh, sucking kisses trailing heat behind them as Changmin moves lower, laving his tongue over Yunho’s inner thigh and smirking when he begins to shake. 

‘I could watch you do that for hours,’ Changmin leers, drawing flesh between his teeth and tugging lightly.

Yunho moans, overwhelmed by the need to feel something larger than his fingers inside him, stretching him open and pounding into him. ‘And yet I think you’re trying to hurry me,’ he keens, arching and slipping his digits out to palm himself.

‘Perhaps,’ the genius chuckles, ‘inadvertently.’

‘Come on then, you pretentious prick,’ Yunho growls, but there’s no real heat to his words. ‘Give it to me.’

Changmin grins, sidling up to his knees and stroking his erection, adding more lubricant to the condom before lining up. ‘I thought we agreed you have to call me hyung?’

The tip pushes in and Yunho moans loudly at the stretch. ‘Hyung!’ he cries out, eyes and mouth wide open, back arching as Changmin slides in another inch, stretching him open.

‘That’s better,’ Changmin grunts, chest gleaming with sweat and Yunho scratches bright red welts into it as Changmin thrusts in to the hilt, scrabbling for purchase.

It stings and he can’t help but squirm, scrunching his face in discomfort. He opens his eyes when he hears Changmin laughing above him, unmoving except for the way he shakes with mirth. Yunho scowls.

‘Is there ever an emotion that’s not written all over your face?’ the genius questions, eyes alive with laughter.

‘What do you mean?’ he frowns, not liking being laughed at especially considering Changmin is inside him.

Hair is brushed from his eyes as Changmin leans closer. ‘I meant that I can read you like a book,’ the student punctuates each word slowly, as though a slight threat is laced within the statement.

‘You don’t know anything about me.’

‘I know you have poor taste in men,’ Changmin replies flippantly, testing a roll of his hips.

‘That would explain why you’re on top of me,’ Yunho snorts.

Changmin just laughs, gently rocking into Yunho and Yunho digs fingers into Changmin’s biceps hard. ‘I suppose so,’ the student agrees, large palms encasing Yunho’s hips and holding him in place as he tests the give of Yunho’s body. ‘You’re still really tight,’ Changmin’s voice sounds a little strained.

Yunho grunts in agreement, Changmin certainly filling him in a way he hasn’t felt for a while. He arches upwards, pushing back on Changmin, the stirrings of lust beginning to distract from any discomfort. He delves fingers into Changmin’s mussed hair, pulling him down and kissing him hard, his erection rubbing against the student’s taut stomach.

‘It’s okay,’ Yunho pants when he pulls back, ‘I can take it.’

They exchange a look before Changmin draws out an inch, thrusting forward gently. Yunho feels his body slowly give, easing the tight grip he has around Changmin’s length. Changmin pulls out halfway with less resistance, hand guiding himself firmly and Yunho licks his lips, arousal spinning through him dizzyingly as he stares openly at the genius’ physique, muscles straining and veins bulging.

Changmin merely scoffs. ‘Of course you can. Have you forgotten who paddled your ass, Jung? I knew you had to have a pretty high pain threshold after that.’

Yunho blushes remembering how aroused he got when Changmin spanked him at initiation, fervently hoping the other student is none the wiser. 

‘It was worth it if I get to pledge,’ Yunho grunts as Changmin moves inside him.

Condescension flickers over Changmin’s face before the boy seems to decide to let it pass, choosing not to start their usual bickering and focus on setting up a fluid rhythm. Yunho knows Changmin probably thinks he’s idiotic to go that far for a fraternity- it would be worse if he knew the exact motivation behind their circumstances now. Yunho feels a little ashamed, guilt niggling at the back of his mind but mostly, Yunho feels as though a fire is burning across his skin, a blaze that only Changmin can slake. Legs wrap around the student’s narrow waist as Yunho adds his own rolls of his hips to the pace, letting out a guttural moan as Changmin sucks bruises along his throat. Changmin’s shoulders are slick with perspiration but Yunho hangs on anyway, nails scratching at skin when the genius grows a little rougher, feeling the boy’s length drive into him.

Yunho writhes, feeling his own urgency kick in and he bucks and tries to pull Changmin closer, hands fluttering over the other student’s sides, brushing the ladder of his ribcage as he urges Changmin to move faster above him. Changmin’s sweat melds with his own, damp heat in the cruxes of his thighs and behind his knees where strong hands guide him upward, tilting his hips back. The smell of sex permeates the air and it makes Yunho’s head spin, drawing in the heady scent of Changmin with each gasping inhale. He’s never felt so undone by someone else’s hands, Changmin’s pace rough but wicked, pushing Yunho close to the edge. His heart pounds against his sternum, blood throbbing through his veins and Yunho needs a hand on his cock desperately, wishing Changmin would reach down and squeeze his sensitive flesh just forcefully enough to have Yunho tumble right over the wall of immense pleasure he’s been straddling. A garbled noise is all that makes it out when he tries to vocalise this and his skin burns impossibly further when the next word his voice makes sounds embarrassingly like, ‘hyung.’

If Yunho is close, it would seem Changmin is taking his time, despite the fast pace. The genius looks far from frantic whilst chasing his pleasure, mouth open as he pants and eyes hooded as he watches Yunho beneath him, a muscular arm straining to keep him upright. Changmin’s slightly longer locks are damp with sweat and Yunho stops scratching at the student like a cat in heat just long enough to push them out of Changmin’s face, smoothing strands behind his ears before yanking hard at the back of his head to smash their mouths together. He bites along Changmin’s jaw when they break apart, mouths wet and shining with saliva, Changmin’s lips puffier than usual and it makes Yunho smirk into the other’s skin, nibbling at the long column of neck in front of him.

‘I’m not going to last much longer, hyung,’ Yunho murmurs, attempting to curve his body to rub his length against Changmin’s belly.

Changmin seems to get the point, taking Yunho into his hand and he forces their mouths together, the slightest hint of beer still lingering on their tongues and surprisingly, Yunho doesn’t mind the taste when it’s warm and coming from Changmin. He keens as his erection is tugged, the friction amplified by the lack of lubricant and it’s just unintentionally rough enough for Yunho to love it. Upon hearing his strangled plea for more, Changmin scrambles for purchase with his feet on the mattress, giving it to him hard, just as he promised and Yunho really is more than happy to take it. He wants to take it all- the mind numbing pleasure forcing all thought and self consciousness from his head, leaving him wild and needy and he eggs Changmin on, calling the other’s name, bucking and arching off the bed.

When his orgasm tears through him, Yunho’s not even prepared for how intense the sensation is, rippling through his body and leaving him to shake violently, unable to soothe his singed nerves as pleasure burns through him, limbs twitching. He scrapes and scratches at Changmin’s skin, crying out loudly and pulling hair, tangling with the sheets as he tears into them, knuckles white as he searches for something to cling to- to ground him from the ecstasy that’s wracking his body. Changmin shushes him, voice low in his ear and a little hoarse, his hand thankfully removed from Yunho’s dick and his hips jerking in small, short movements, still pushing into Yunho as his arms cradle his waist, supporting his lower back and lifting him to just the right angle and oh- Yunho realises Changmin is coming too. Shoulders tensed and biting his own lip hard, eyes screwed shut and Yunho feels a little disappointed he only caught the very last fragments of Changmin’s climax, too busy blinking back stars of his own.

They flop apart, onto their backs and Yunho watches Changmin’s chest rise as he heaves in air. A hand slips off the filled condom carefully, tossing it over the edge of the bed and Yunho eyes the mess he’s made of Changmin’s stomach. It’s too much to resist, white ribbons clinging to the dusky trail of hair from Changmin’s navel and Yunho crawls over to lick it off.

‘Christ,’ Changmin sucks in air through his teeth, shifting beneath him minutely, ‘Jung, is that necessary?’

Fingers thread through Yunho’s hair and Yunho just hums in response, liking the light weight of Changmin’s hand on his head as he cleans him with his tongue. ‘Mmm,’ he murmurs, dragging over every inch of skin as Changmin twitches, trying to calm his breathing. ‘I like your happy trail,’ he extends his tongue carefully, smoothing the hair in the right direction like a cat. ‘I don’t have one.’

Changmin sighs at Yunho’s smile, flopping back into the pillows, letting Yunho blow cool air over the wet streaks to dry them off. His hand remains in Yunho’s hair though and Yunho decides he’s happy for it to remain there, kissing his way upwards until he can press his cheek to Changmin’s chest. He drops down to smother Changmin’s legs and trace patterns on the genius’ skin with his fingertips.

‘You even have a tiny bit of hair here,’ Yunho grins playfully, petting Changmin’s chest. 

‘Yeah, I’m hairy and you’re not, I get it,’ Changmin shoves at Yunho’s shoulder, urging him to sit up so Yunho draws up to his knees. ‘Put your clothes on.’

‘What?’ Yunho says incredulously, ‘Did you really think I was criticising you?’

Changmin rolls his eyes and sits up. He picks up Yunho’s jeans from the floor and tosses them at him.

‘I’m not ready to leave,’ Yunho glares stubbornly.

Changmin glares back and stands, shuffling Yunho’s books and notes together before cracking open the last beer. 

‘You got what you wanted.’

Yunho’s mouth drops open and he flushes red with shame. 

‘Oh, not quite then?’ Changmin’s features are marred by a wicked grin, too lopsided and angry to be a smirk but Yunho knows he’s trying. ‘There’s a condition then?’

Yunho only has eyes for the floor at that moment. 

‘I hope you screamed loud enough for them to hear you then,’ Changmin’s smirk is more genuine the second try. ‘It sure seemed that way up close.’

Yunho can’t help himself- he’s mortified at his own behaviour but Changmin infuriates him in ways he can’t understand. 

‘You are such an arrogant, pigheaded, condescending asshole,’ Yunho seethes.

Changmin let’s out a chuckle. ‘Obviously. So who put you up to this?’ he gestures between them.

Yunho studies Changmin warily. ‘How did you know?’

The genius rolls his eyes, tugging on pants to sit low on his hips. ‘I told you already- I can read you like a book. Equal parts ambition and guilt. I’m not sure why you feel guilty though.’

‘Your assignment, the one due tomorrow,’ Yunho blurts. ‘I don’t feel guilty about the sex because I gave as good as I got and you should feel damn lucky about that,’ he scowls.

Changmin chuckles again. ‘Finished it on Tuesday and submitted it early.’

Yunho lets out a breath of relief and laughs himself, ‘Kyuhun will be pissed.’

Changmin grins. ‘I should have known it’d be that idiot. He’d get a sick pleasure from forcing two people who hate each other together.’

‘No one forced me,’ Yunho growls angrily, ‘or you. You didn’t have to sleep with me if you didn’t want to and you know it. And I don’t hate you.’

‘How could I resist your porn star-worthy seduction methods, Jung?’ Changmin snorts. ‘And you called me an insufferable pretentious prick, an arrogant twat whose IQ is only surpassed by the size of his ears and an annoying, self-important git with delusions of grandeur, just last year.’

‘Well you kind of are!’ Yunho argues loudly, yanking his jeans on. ‘And I was kind of drunk. You had just insulted my boyfriend.’

‘Because he was a hypocritical, overzealous religious nut who would screw you and then condemn you for being easy,’ Changmin grits out and Yunho thinks he can hear his teeth grinding from across the room. 

It bites a little that Changmin’s assessment is so accurate- that’s exactly what his boyfriend had done but Yunho had been young, stupid and in love. Not to mention, quite, quite drunk.

‘So you tried to point out that someone is a jerk by being a jerk? Your social skills have no bounds!’ Yunho snorts. ‘And your ears are fine, seriously, they’re the least of your problems. They’re almost kind of cute, unlike the rest of you,’ he rolls his eyes.

Changmin blinks hard as though he hopes Yunho and his unbelievable stupidity will somehow evaporate in the time it takes for him to open his eyes. ‘Are you seriously going on a tangent about my ears when we’re arguing?’

‘Well you clearly have a thing about it,’ Yunho says exasperatedly. ‘You’ve held onto that comment for this long. It’s not like I called you a big-eared freak or cracked Dumbo jokes or anything. Get over it! Your hair was really short back then, it’s a lot longer now- you can barely tell,’ he gestures at Changmin’s head.

Changmin glares at him, crossing his arms over his chest and then looking sharply to the side. An ugly realisation dawns on Yunho as he can see the self-consciousness pour off of Changmin, the arrogant exterior beginning to warp.

‘Oh my god, don’t tell me you grew your hair out with that in mind?’ Yunho’s jaw drops. ‘You are so freaking challenged,’ he darts forward, making a grab for the scissors on the desk ‘Come here! I’m going to cut it all off -let me cut it all off!’ he growls, jumping at Changmin and trying to reach around for the pair of scissors.

Changmin fights him briefly before pinning him to the desk, body pressing against his. ‘There is no way in hell you are cutting my hair,’ the genius stares Yunho down and he finally stops reaching for the scissors behind him.

‘I can’t believe you would take something like that to heart,’ Yunho pouts, ‘I was really drunk and you pissed me off. Now you’re making me feel bad about it.’

‘It’s fine,’ Changmin says dismissively, but he doesn’t move away. ‘I said some things too.’

‘Yeah, but we all know I really am a busybody,’ Yunho shrugs. ‘Though I don’t really get the naïve label…Oh…’ Yunho’s eyes widen as Changmin slips a hand down the front of his jeans, palming him carefully.

Yunho pushes his hips towards Changmin. His eyelids flutter as the other student strokes him gently, his flesh beginning to twitch and swell.

‘Not naïve,’ Yunho objects, his grumpy tone ruined by the way his breath hitches into a whine on the upstroke. 

‘Just easily persuaded,’ Changmin murmurs in agreement before mouthing at his neck and Yunho’s glad the desk is supporting him because his knees actually go weak and he thought that was something that only happened in books.

Yunho just gurgles in response- not quite the intelligent defence he wanted to express but Changmin’s fingers feel too good around his cock for him to care. ‘If you keep doing that, I’m not going to let you stop.’

‘Because of the pledge?’ Changmin asks carefully.

‘Hell no,’ Yunho almost snorts, hitching his leg up around Changmin’s waist. ‘Because it makes me want to ride you till morning- or at least until we’re out of condoms.’

He can feel Changmin snicker against his throat, breath hot before his nose nuzzles into Yunho. ‘I can live with that,’ the genius agrees, kissing his throat as he lifts Yunho over to dump him on the bed.

It’s really hard for Yunho to even think about the pledge when Changmin is crawling over him, a condom packet between his teeth and the promise of an even better round glinting in his eyes. 

Still he feels it necessary to warn Changmin that they might be inadvertently completing his task to fuck all night.

‘There are consequences,’ Yunho murmurs hazily as he’s stripped of his jeans for the second time that evening, pliant in Changmin’s hands. ‘You’ll never get rid of me after this.’

Changmin smiles, all blinding, mirth and perfect teeth as he shakes his head. 

‘Then I’ll take your advice and get over it.’

Yunho grins and deftly shoves his hands down the back of Changmin’s pants, grabbing his bare ass and hauling him closer, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

 

Changmin doesn’t let Yunho take the walk of shame in the morning. In fact, Yunho’s not sure if he even has enough strength left in his legs to do more than crawl it, but after their night, morning and lazy afternoon of fucking, talking and occasional napping, they emerge together, Changmin herding and half carrying him down the hall into the showers. They wash up quickly because after they’d eaten through all the snacks Yunho had brought for the bribe and everything Changmin hoarded away in his desk drawers, Yunho had demanded that his senior treat him to dinner and to his surprise, Changmin hadn’t objected at all. Yunho wonders if perhaps he’s worn the genius’ resolve down, especially after discovering that those cute ears were particularly receptive to the warm touch of his lips and the nip of his teeth. A few of the other seniors stare as they head out across the grass, Changmin’s arm around his back for support and stupid grins on both their faces. He knows he’s broken the record for the longest stay in Changmin’s room but what the other student’s don’t know is that Yunho intends to be spending the night there a lot more often from now on.

 

Kangin allows Yunho to pledge properly, along with eight other boys and whilst Changmin attends with a disgruntled expression on his face, he says nothing to protest it. He continues to remain suddenly impartial on the subject when his cock is in Yunho’s mouth later that night, Yunho more than a little drunk from the celebrations. 

 

They end up fucking a little too often to be just fuck buddies and at some point throughout the first term, Yunho begins to notice that even just being around Changmin without the anticipation of sex leaves him with all the wrong kinds of illicit feelings bubbling hot in his tummy. Changmin’s still arrogant, rude and at times stand-offish, they still bicker like crazy, though there’s little tangible anger between them and the sex seems to become a less fast, impersonal and rough unless that’s what Yunho asks for. Occasionally, Yunho can’t stand the genius’ attitude and the way Changmin can zone out everything and everyone for days when he’s into an assignment, and he knows the other student is less than impressed by Yunho’s large group of friends, late night drunken booty calls and that week that Yunho stole the spare key to Changmin’s room from the dorm supervisor and let himself in constantly. Well, Changmin had become less pissed about the last one as long as Yunho was already naked in his bed but he’d still overstepped the line considering that they’re not even official- Yunho mildly surprised that he even wants them to be official.

He thinks about it a lot as he runs fingers through Changmin’s newly shorn locks, his genius looking gorgeous with long, black sweeping bangs and the back carefully shaved close, leaving a deliciously soft yet spiky patch of hair at the nape for Yunho to play with whilst Changmin reads his textbooks.

‘You’re going to have to stop that so I can concentrate,’ Changmin says abruptly and his tone only halts Yunho’s fingers for a few seconds, knowing the student well enough to tell when Changmin’s actually pissed off or just being his ordinary self.

‘You look too good,’ Yunho smiles, tugging Changmin’s ear gently. 

He’d bought Changmin a pair of small studs for his birthday next month to show off the ears he’s become rather endeared to, but was still having trouble deciding whether it’s appropriate to give the student a present or not. They weren’t quite friends, nor boyfriends or fuck buddies. Yunho’s not quite sure how to define them but he’s come to love the shy vulnerability beneath Changmin’s grumpy, forthright exterior. He suspects Changmin is potentially hiding multiple personalities under that initial coldness because he’s still not quite sure where the genius’ sex god persona appears from at times. Yunho just knows that he likes that too and that he’s become rather adept at deflecting the majority of Changmin’s ill-tempered remarks now. Changmin’s his senior but really a year younger than Yunho and he has to wonder if there’s always been a sense of isolation surrounding the student, growing up too fast and too intelligent for the majority of his peers. Yunho’s not unintelligent but he knows he’s not on level with Changmin’s high-speed processor of a brain, which is perhaps why they always gravitate towards sex or stupid conversations Yunho starts about anime and comic books when they’re together. Yunho hopes that’s not a bad thing- he quite likes their often inane conversations about things other than how crappy their classes are. 

Sometimes he wonders what Changmin gets from their interactions, other than the sex, if the student wants more and if that’s something Yunho is even ready to give.

‘I know I look good,’ Changmin snorts dismissively, ‘I think you covered that in detail a half an hour ago when I came home and you jumped my bones. Aren’t you tired after that? What more could you want?’

Yunho pouts because he’s never been good at hiding when Changmin’s sharp little remarks really do find a soft spot to sink into beneath his armour. He brushes Changmin’s fringe smooth after a moment and lets his hands flop to his sides but doesn’t move to get out of bed like he knows he should.

‘Your time, love…affection,’ Yunho lists quietly.

Changmin shifts, staring up at Yunho carefully, studying his eyes. It makes Yunho want to look away but he can’t. 

‘You’re an idiot, Jung,’ Changmin says tersely, eyes boring into Yunho’s face. 

‘Excuse me?’ 

‘You should have said something sooner,’ the genius rolls his eyes. ‘What do you think I’ve been trying to do here? Did you really think I’d put up with your extremely annoying, nosy streak if I didn’t enjoy your company?’

‘But- but we’re not dating?’ Yunho feels a little high from elation, regardless of the fact that Changmin just called him annoying. 

Changmin just looks at Yunho as though he’s talking to a five-year-old child. 

‘Yeah, we kind of have,’ the other student points out. ‘Maybe on the lazier side of dating but we fuck all the time, you’re constantly staying over even if we don’t have sex, we spends nights making out and watching movies together. We even take turns buying each other lunch or dinner three nights a week. You do all the other stuff like bowling and clubbing with your friends so we never do those things but it’s pretty obvious to everyone on campus that we’re together.’

‘Oh,’ Yunho says stupidly. 

He’d never really thought about it like that. 

‘Yes, “Oh,”’ Changmin reiterates. ‘You are seriously too naïve sometimes.’

Changmin yanks him down for a kiss, the angle odd but both of them too eager to care, all teeth and too much tongue because Yunho can’t stop smiling and once he starts, Changmin can’t help but grin back. Yunho deftly takes Changmin’s book and tosses it across the room, climbing into Changmin’s lap, the two of them still naked under the sheets from earlier.

‘Well then,’ Yunho grins, wiggling his hips above Changmin, ‘I think we’ll need to make certain that’s one hundred percent official. Perhaps all weekend.’

Changmin smiles back brightly and those butterflies tumbling through his stomach seem to ignite with happiness. 

‘I think that’s an excellent plan, Jung,’ Changmin nods before grinning somewhat maliciously, hands already stroking up Yunho’s thighs and Yunho’s brain is already melting. ‘Just don’t forget to scream for your hyung, since Kyuhun so kindly played match maker and switched rooms to next door, I’m sure he’d love to know it’s official now.’


End file.
